As estações de nossas vidas
by NaokoH
Summary: Quão forte seria o sentimento de Futaba e Touma?
Já fazia um tempo desde o término do namoro, eu nunca pensei que o superaria. Me perdi olhando para o templo onde outrora eu fiz promessas de um futuro que não existia mais. Como será que Kou estava agora? Será que estava feliz? Não terminamos brigados... Mal tínhamos o que terminar, na verdade. Suspirei e senti a brisa bater nos meus cabelos.

\- Sempre divaga quando passa por aqui! – Ela sussurrou ao pé do meu ouvido e eu me arrepiei e não foi pelo vento. Me virei e lá estava Touma com seu sorriso habitual. Me senti mal por aquela situação mas seu sorriso foi suficiente pra me fazer esquecer o passado.

\- Touma! – Eu o abracei e ele se desequilibrou caindo comigo em seu colo. Nos rimos.

\- Você está gordinha! Assim vai me esmagar. – Ele me abraçou pela cintura e eu ri. Nos conhecemos assim, numa situação embaraçosa. Fiz menção de me levantar e ele me abraçou sem me dar chance de fuga.

\- Estava com saudade do seu cheiro. – Ele encostou sua nariz na minha nuca e eu dei um suspiro alto demais.

\- Touma...

\- Isso é um pouco estranho pra essa hora do dia. – Murao surgiu na nossa frente e eu senti que ia entrar em combustão de tanta vergonha.

\- MURAO-CHAN! – Falamos em uníssono e ela riu. – Não estávamos fazendo nada. Só caímos... e...

\- Como na primeira vez... – Murao sorriu e houve um silêncio confortável antes da chegada de Maoru, amigo de banda do Touma.

\- Finalmente você chegou Futaba-chan! Não aguentava mais esse chorão reclamando pelos cantos... – Olhei para Touma e ele pareceu envergonhado. Meu coração se apertou, eu queria abraça-lo e não soltá-lo nunca mais, ele ficava tão... Tão lindo com aquela expressão.

\- Futaba?

\- Ãnh? Hahaha é que bom! Vamos ficar um tempo juntos! – Tomei o braço dele no meu e ri animada. – Vamos comer!

\- VAMOS! – Maoru estava animado em estar ali. Ele gostava da Murao, era óbvio. Olhei discretamente para a mais velha. Seis anos haviam se passado desde o colegial, Murao estava mais madura, seu corte de cabelo desfiado caia muito bem a sua personalidade.

\- Como está o Kominato-Kun? – Ela me encarou e sorriu discretamente.

\- Grudento como sempre. Me manda um sms a cada meia hora. – Ela suspirou inexpressiva e levantou o celular mostrando dezenas de mensagens dele. – Nessas férias ele não vai conseguir sair de Waseda, deixou acumular muita matéria.

\- E você Futaba? Mais uma primavera e estará formada. O que pretende fazer? – Maoru perguntou de modo despreocupado e inconscientemente me apertei mais a touma. Ele era a única certeza que eu tinha. A faculdade me prendia a atenção, mas constantemente me perguntava o que pretendia fazer dali pra frente, Touma seguia com a banda, que atualmente havia conseguido uma venda de álbuns absurda e conquistado fãs por todo Japão. Inclusive Tókyo, sua atual morada.

\- Chegamos! – Touma chamou a atenção de todos e me apertou á ele me dando um olhar cúmplice, ele sabia que essa decisão seria difícil pra mim.

\- Waaah que bom, estou morrendo de fome! – Maoru e Murao entraram na frente encontrando Kyo e Satoru, membros da banda.

\- Eles são muito barulhentos. – Nós os seguíamos devagar e eu ri. Há um mês não conseguíamos nos ver, a agenda dele estava cheia e minhas provas estavam há milhão. Senti seu cheiro e abracei mais seu braço, como era bom estar ali – Futaba... – Me virei ao ouvir meu nome e Touma me beijou, um beijo rápido mas profundo.

\- Eu amo você. – Ele me beijou a ponta do nariz e sorriu antes de se afastar rumo nossos amigos.

\- Touma... – Eu estava vermelha como um pimentão e só consegui sorrir de modo afetado pra mim mesma por uns dois minutos, antes de ter a atenção chamada por Murao.

\- Você está bem? – Murao me olhou e eu meneei a cabeça enquanto Touma me olhava discretamente e sorria.

\- Vamos pedir um milk shake? – Ele me perguntou e eu concordei completando.- Com dois canudos! – Os garotos explodiram em zoação e nós rimos. Se tornou uma mania dividir milk Shake e ouvir piadinhas de como Touma era apaixonado, e isso me deixava tão segura.

\- Até mais! – Nos despedimos de todos, enquanto Maoru se oferecia para levar murao em casa e eu e Touma seguíamos para a estação. Observei-o de canto e ele parecia feliz. Touma sempre fora muito direto e sincero e eu amava isso nele... Parando pra pensar agora...

\- Touma.

\- Hum?

\- Eu também te amo. Muito! – Eu o abracei com força e ele riu. Senti necessidade de deixar claro o quanto meu sentimento era especial. Ele esteve comigo como um grande amigo, eu pensei que em algum momento ele iria desistir e entender que eu não iria querer nada além da amizade dele... Mas por fim, fico feliz que ele não tenha desistido.

\- Obrigada por ter prometido nunca desistir de mim! – Eu me afastei e ele fez uma cara de cansado suspirando.

\- Ahhh que garota difícil, devia ter desistido depois que você me deu bolo no festival... Eu esperei tanto. – Ele fingiu tristeza e eu arregalei os olhos.

\- Não diga isso! Eu já me desculpei! – Ele riu e eu lhe dei um soquinho leve no braço.

\- Idiota! – Eu abaixei a cabeça e ele me afagou. – Vamos pra minha casa? Meus pais não vão voltar hoje...

\- Touma! – Abaixei a cabeça fiquei totalmente vermelha.

\- Não! Eu não quis dizer isso... Futaba... – Ele coçou a nuca totalmente encabulado e eu o olhei de lado e ele fez o mesmo. Nós rimos. Naquele verão nós ficaríamos juntos. Depois de formada eu decidiria o que fazer, ao lado dele, acharíamos uma solução. Sempre achamos. Eu achei que primaveras deviam ser comemoradas ao lado das pessoas que amávamos, mas percebi que as estações não eram importantes, contanto que aquele sorriso tímido estivesse sempre ali pra mim.


End file.
